Fantasy Sex
by Big MO
Summary: Fantasy Degrassi Couples having sex
1. Edam

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

One day in late October in Toronto, Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres where playing video games at Eli house while his parents where away

Eli: So how is it going with you and Becky

Adam: Shitty she is still doing that dale sex makura bullshit brainwash camp. You and Clare?

Eli: She is mad at me. AGAIN

all of sudden they where kissing

Eli: Adam I'm so sorry

Adam: Don't be

(then Adam unbuckled Eli's belt and unzipped his pants)

Eli: Are you sure you want to do this

Adam: yes

Adam pulled down Eli's pants and skull covered boxers and fumbled for his member before getting control of it he started of stroking it

Eli started lowly moaning in pleasure as he pulled Adam's shirt over his head and playing with Adam's boobs

Adam do you want me to try something

Eli sure

Adam starting deep throating Eli's 11 inch dick that is as hard as a rock as Eli starting loudly moaning in pleasure

Eli: Adam he squealed as Adam got the taste of Eli's pre cum before Eli blew 7 shots in Adam's mouth. Adam easily swolled all of it while Eli un buckled Adam's pants and pull them down along with his Black Ops boxers. Adam then laid out across his bed with his legs opened causing Eli to almost Blow another load before he even got his condom But Adam smacked the condom away

Adam: Go ahead

Eli did just, that starting with light thrusts into his pussy but the grew harder and harder and harder before Adam starting cursing his brains out in pleasure. Adam then screamed Eli's name out as Adams juices came all over Eli's penis Eli then pulled his dick out and dropped 5 shots all over Adam. Adam then pushed Eli onto the bed on his back before Adam put his boobs to Eli's dick giving Eli one of the best boob jobs in history and causing Eli to say Adam's name over and over again in pleasure before dropping 3 shot in Adam's boobs

Adam: I want you in one last place

Eli knew just what place Adam wanted him as he picked Adam up and started doing him doggy style and this not starting slow and just went as fast a possible forcing Adam in to the utmost pleasure and screaming Eli's name in pleasure as Eli went faster he good fell a huge load roaring through him and sue enough he blew his biggest load ever into his best friend's ass

Adam: Eli that was amazing

Eli: I know

They both feel asleep in each others arms

**I'm not gay I just want to write an additional story during times like this where the next chapter in Big Brother Degrassi is an evection chapter so, leave suggestions for the next paring KEEP IN MIND THESE ARE ALL MADE UP PARINGS REQUEST LIKE ECLARE WILL NOT BE CONSIDER HOWEVER STUFF LIKE SAIANCA ( SAV AND BIANCA WILL BE CONSIDERD) THERE IS NO GUARNTEE I WILL DOSE OFTEN BYE**


	2. Dare

**I STILL DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

One day in late November in Toronto after a student council meeting

Clare: Drew could you come with me

Drew: Sure

( she took Drew into the boiler room and Drew asked her if she was thirsty)

Clare: yes I would like some milk

Drew: we don't have milk

Clare: are you sure

Drew: yes

Clare oh because I thought there was some down here

( she unbuckled Drew's pants and pull down them along with his boxer briefs telling him the long distance thing with Eli is not working out as he told her that him and Bianca are not together anymore so there is no need to worry so she started sucking all of his 10 inch dick)

Drew: Oh god do not stop

( Clare started going faster)

Drew: OH SHIT I'M CUMMING CLARE I'M CUMMING

Clare: you know my pussy could use some rubbing

( Drew took off all of Clare clothed in record time started rubbing his dick up and down the outside of pussy before he blew a load so long that it went to her boobs)

Clare: You know my ass is a little thirsty

( Drew picked her up started doing her doggy style and went extremely fast before blowing a huge load)

Clare: thank you (she said as she gathered her clothing and pulled Drew's pant up along with his boxer briefs zipped up his pants and gave him his belt back)

Drew: Anytime ( he said as he put his belt back on)

**YET AGAING IN NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR PARINGS PLEASE PM OR WRITE A REVIEW GIVING ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS BYE **


	3. RAGING RANT

**Peasantland is a jackass who thinks just because he is on you tube he can make a goddamn 6 minute video about who much the story sucks all he did was read it and then come in at about every 1 or 1.5 minute and put in some bullshit comment that made no goddamn sense and whoever posted the first chapter on tumblr go ahead and post this on there to PEASANTLAND YOU ARE AN IDIOT I DON'T GIVE A MOTHERFUCKING FUCK ABOUT YOUR BULLSHIT IF YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW YOU DON'T READ YOU LET THE OTHER PERSON REVIEW YOU GIVE YOU FUCKING OPTION AND TURN YOUR FUCKING CAMERA OFF IT IS JACKASS LIKE YOU THAT MAKE ME NOT ENJOY YOUTUBE AS MUCH AS I USED SO GO AHEAD POST THIS ON TUMBLR AND LET THIS GUY ON YOUTUBE SEE THIS BYE AND IT WAS NOT EVEN A FUCKING REVIEW IT WAS A BITCHIEW ( BITCH + REVIEW= BITCHIEW{ SO IT IS NOT A POKEMON WHICH I DON'T WATCH ANYMORE}) SO IN MY OPTION PEASANTLAND IS AN IDIOT SO I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FOR AWHILE FROM FANTASY SEX SO I DON'T BUT TO MUCH EMOTION OR SAY THE WRONG THING IF YOU GUYS WANT TO WRITE A CHAPTER ON YOUR PROFILE I GIVE YOU PERMISSON JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU UPLOAD WHEN THIS STORY COMES BACK THE BEST CHAPTER IN MY OPTION WILL BE THE NEW CHAPTER YOU WILL RECIVE A PM IF YOUR STORY WINS BYE**


	4. Fallas

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI **

**LET ME ASURE YOU GUYS THAT THIS STORY IS INDENDED FOR ALL MY ADORING FANS AND IS IN NO WAY AN ALABRET RUGE THROWN TOGHTER AT THE LAST MINUTE IN AN ATTEMPT TO PISS OF A JACKASS ON YOUTUBE SO HERE WE GO ALSO LET ME KNOW IF I HAVE THE CHAPTER TITLE WRONG**

**One day that is not a month set after the last chapter Fiona and Dallas were at Fiona's apartment and instead of starting off with some cheesy ass bullshit where diving right into the kissing don't like it don't read it**

**Fiona started Kissing Dallas**

Fiona: do you like this new side of me

Dallas: I don't like it I love it

Fiona: Then you will really love this

(she unzipped Mike's pants and yanked his dick out of his boxers)

Mike: you right I do love

(his moans grew loader and deeper)

Mike: Oh god get ready fi

( as mike blew is load Fiona started taking off her clothes and so did Mike with his clothes)

Fiona: I want to ride you dick

Mike: Go ahead

( she started taking her ass up and down Mike's dick until,

Mike: Oh my god Fi FI I am about to reach my point of no return

(And Mike did just that and blew a huge load)

**Well there it is the first official chapter I have wrote since the allegations of me making fun of Adam's FTM by making him have girl parts in the first chapter from the jackass on youtube thanks 76southgirl for the support and the suggestion no matter what until I am out of idea this story will go on also I would like to take this time to thank all of you guys when I started fantasy sex my goal was just to write an additional story so I don't leave you guys completely hanging when I am taking a break from Big Brother Degrassi which Monday July 15 in the U.S the 2****nd**** eviction chapter will take place will it be J.T or Zig you will have to find out if you read on the date I said above peace to all my fans DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS**


	5. Dreli

**I don't own Degrassi**

**One day Eli and Drew were hanging out while Adam was out with Becky so Eli decided to get know Drew WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY SUCK**

**Drew: SO**

**Eli: So what**

**Drew: How are things going with you and Clare**

**Eli: We broke up**

**Drew: SO sorry to hear that me and Bianca broke up to**

**Eli: You can do better than her**

**Drew: I know **

**(Eli and Drew started kissing, Eli pushed Drew away only to take off Drew's shirt and flipped each other so Drew was on the couch and Eli was on top of him. Eli started kissing all the way from Drew lips down do his pants he started to undo Drew's belt and pulled down Drew's pants and red boxers and started sucking Drew off lick all around Drew's dick before deep throating his 10 inch dick )**

**Drew: Oh my god! YES! Worship my dick you Emo bastard**

**(Eli started cupping Drew's balls)**

**Drew: Motherfucking shit I'm going to cum**

**(Eli went down on the dick all the way to the point in which Drew's pubic hair was in his nose and then Drew blew his load the boys switched places Drew was now on top of Eli, Drew took off Eli's shirt, unbuckled Eli's pants, and pulled down Eli's pants and extremely boxers and started deep throating Eli's 11 inch dick)**

**Eli: Oh my god Jesus Christ Drew **

**(Drew started going a lot faster)**

**Eli: I'm cumming**

**(Eli blew a load before picking Drew up by the ankles making a v-shape out of Drew's legs and putting his dick into Drew's ass Drew wanted to jerk his dick off but Eli jerk the jock's dick off for him this went on for about a minute until both boys blew their loads simotainulsy Eli into Drew's ass and Drew on to his couch both boys gathered their clothes and got back to getting to know each other)**

**I'm not gay but anyway as always leave suggestions below bye**


End file.
